Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of communication networks and, more particularly, to an adaptive channel reuse mechanism in a communication network.
In many data communication systems (e.g., satellite communication systems, wireless communication systems, powerline communication (PLC) systems, coaxial cable communication systems, telephone line systems, etc.), the data communication medium can be shared among multiple communication devices. In a shared communication medium, carrier sense multiple access (CSMA) protocols can be employed to minimize interference between communication devices in the shared communication medium. In accordance with the CSMA protocols, a transmitting communication device can “sense” the communication medium and transmit on the communication medium after verifying the absence of other traffic on the shared communication medium. If the channel is currently occupied, the transmitting communication device can defer its transmission until the channel becomes available.